Playing Random Games
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: The Yu YU Hakusho gang and me and my friends me being Kuro playing random games when we get bored
1. Duck Duck Goose

Duck, Duck, Goose

Kageryu: I'm bored

Kuro: Join the club

Umi: You guys are so boring

Kuwabara: How about we play a game

_Everyone looks at him funny_

Bakuhatsu: Yea! Let's play… duck, duck, goose

Jin: Alright, I'm ready to have some fun

Everyone:…Fine

Kuro: I'm not going to be it

Umi: I will!

_Everyone forms a circle and starts playing_

Umi: Duck (hits Yusuke head), Duck (Raine), Duck (Bake), GOOSE! (Kurama)

_Umi starts running as Kurama chases her. Then he tags her._

Yusuke: HA! Now you are in the mush pot.

Umi: Damn, _sits in the middle of the circle or 'mush pot'_

Kurama: Duck (Hiei), Duck (Jin)

Jin: Damn

Kurama: Duck (Bakuhatsu), Goose (Kageryu)

Kageryu: Damn you Kurama _chases Kurama and doesn't get him because she trips over Yusuke)_ you are both dead.

Raine: Leave Yusuke, you can kill Kurama though.

Umi: NO SHE CAN"T

Kuro: _rolls her eyes_ moving on

Kageryu: _major anime vein_ Grr… Duck (Kuro)

Kuro: _looks downwards_ Oh thank the Lords

Kageryu: Goose (Kuwabara)

Kuwabara: I'm going to get you

Kageryu: _runs_ 'saying that will make anyone run'

Kuro: _starts laughing_ Oh I love being able to read people's minds

Kageryu: sits_ down in her spot_ HA TAKE THAT BAKA!

Kuwabara: Damn duck (Hiei), duck (Kurama), duck (Yusuke), duck (Raine), duck (Bake), Duck (Jin), GOOSE! (Kuro)_ starts to run_

Kuro: _sighs, stands up and shoots a lightning ball at the running Kuwabara_ Score!

Jin: You're not suppose to use powers, nor knock the players unconscious

Kuro: You aren't? Oh well it is just Kuwabara.

END


	2. Spin The Bottle

Spin The Bottle (Dare version not Kissing But there will be some kissing)

_A different day so Kuwabara has completely recovered from Kuro's attack._

Kuro: It's like rain on your wedding day; It's a free ride when you're already paid….

Kageryu+ Kuro+ Raine+ Umi: It's the good advice that you just didn't take; who would have thought it figures….

_The guys are all watching the girls sing_

Jin: They're pretty good

Bake: Unless you listen to them sing all the time

Hiei: Hn….yea

Bakuhatsu:...He waited his whole damn life just to take that flight; and as the plain crashed down he thought "well isn't this nice"….

Kuwabara: Let's play a game

Jin: o0o0o0o which one?

Bakuhatsu: _stops singing_ Let's play…..um……

Yusuke: Spin the bottle

Kurama: Hey girls want to play?

_Girls stop singing_

Kageryu: Play what?

Kuro: If it is stupid and a complete waste of my never ending time then I am not playing.

Kuwabara: We're playing spin the bottle

Umi + Raine: Alright _sits on couch_

Kageryu: I've got nothing better to do _joins_

Kuro: That falls under my category as stupid

Jin: Aw, come on play!

Kuro: Nope

Bakuhatsu: It will be fun!

Bake: Don't be a party pooper

Kuro: What if I want to be a party pooper?

Jin: Come on it'll be fun _puts on a puppy dog face_

Kuro: Your puppy dog faces only disgust me

Jin: You are playing and that is final _grabs Kuro and sits her down on the couch restraining her_

Kuro: Grr……. _Anime vein_

Raine: I'll go first _spins the bottle and it lands on Kurama. _Hmm….alright you have to……French kiss Umi.

Umi: 'Yes'

Kuro: Sounds like Umi is happy

Umi: _glares at Kuro_ 'Damn her and her mind reading'

Kurama: _walks over to Umi and French kisses her_

Kuro: oh brother

Jin: Aw…

Kuwabara + Yusuke + Raine: _catcalls_

Kageryu: Moving on please

_Kurama and Umi stop kissing and Kurama spins the bottle. It lands on Hiei_

Kurama: For the rest of the day you have to have an afro given to you by Kuro.

Hiei: WHAT!

Kuro: Why it would be my pleasure….If I wasn't being held hostage!

Jin: You'll fly or run away

Hiei: Hn…_ walks over to Kuro who shocks him and he gets an afro_

Everybody: BUWHAHAHAHAHA! (A/N: Hiei wasn't laughing though, and the afro thing is an inside joke with me and my friend Kageryu)

Hiei: Grr….._spins the bottle, lands on Kuwabara. _You have to shave your cat

Kuwabara: NO! NOT THAT! (A/N: He makes it sound like it will be the end of the world)

Hiei: You have to

Kuwabara: …fine _goes home and comes back with his cat and a shaver. Then he shaves his cat) _My poor kitty.

Kuro: Don't you mean "your poor BALD kitty"?

Kuwabara: Grr… I hope it lands on you, Kuro

Kageryu: Don't we all?

Kuro: It is true everyone wishes it would land on me so they can make me do something really horrible _rolls eyes _Bring it on!

Kuwabara: _spins the bottle and it lands on Kuro/ Jin_ HA BOO YA!

Bakuhatsu: Who is it on?

Bake: Yea Kuro or Jin?

Kageryu + Raine + Umi + Yusuke: Hmm…….

Kuwabara: it doesn't matter because I dare them to kiss.

Umi: Aw it is going to be Kuro's first kiss

Raine: IT is?

Kageryu: DUH!

Kuro: I don't care it's not like there will be a second

Jin: err….okay _turns to Kuro and they kiss really fast_

Kuro: Happy?

Yusuke: NO FAIR WE NEVER SAW IT!

Kuro: not my problem. Also Hiei saw it, right?

Hiei: ….yes….

Kuro: See

Kageryu: Oh brother

END


	3. Hangman

Hangman

Kuwabara: Whoever's playing hangman come in here!

_Everyone went into the room and sat down as Kuwabara picked a phrase_

Kuwbara: All right-

Kuro: "I Love my cat"

Ryuujin: You have a cat?

Kageryu: That was really random

Kuro: _rolls eyes_ that is the phrase see _points to each space and says _I Love My Cat

Kuwabara: Grr… I'll try another _writes another _Now try again.

Kuro: "Kuro is a big know it all"

Bakuhatsu: Are you okay?

Umi: We lost her

Kuro: It is the answer okay!

Kuwbara: It is. Damn you!

Jin: Let me go I know one she can't get _writes it out_

Kuro: "I am Jin"

Yusuke: I thought you were Kuro?

Kuro: I am Kuro, but the answer is "I am Jin"

Jin: How? Wha?

Hiei: 'They all forgot didn't they?'

Kurama: 'they forgot'

Kageryu: I'll go _writes out phrase_

Kuro: "I 3 my youkai"

Kageryu: OO how did you?

Kuro: _rolls eyes_ Try again.

Bake + Ryuujin: We have one _writes out phrase_

Kuro: "Tina is a he/she"

Bake + Ryuujin: How?

Kuro: All right, I'm done.

Bakuhatsu: First tell us your secret!

Kuro: I'm half vampire and I can read minds

Everyone but Kuro: _anime fall_

"I know it was short but"

End


	4. Simon Says

Simon Says

Kuwabara: Simon says… do the worm

_Everyone except Shas, and Bake do the worm_

Kuwabara: HA! You two are out.

Kageryu: That would have been interesting… the amazing cat doing the worm.

Kuro + Raine + Umi: Yep

Kuwabara: Shut up

Kuro: Baka

Kageryu: Yep

Hiei: Always

Yusuke + Raine: Huh?

Ryuujin: Your mum

Umi: Why should we listen to you?

Kurama: I don't know

Bakuhatsu:…

Kuwabara: Go join your cat and Bake,

Bakuhatsu: OH! You didn't say "Simon Says" I knew that _joins his cat and Bake _

Kuwabara: Simon says hit the target

Yusuke: No problem _uses reigun and shoots through the middle_

Raine: What he said _ uses a gu and shoots through the middle_

Hiei: This is stupid _throws his sword and it hits the target_

Kageryu: too easy _uses bow and arrow and hits the target….too_

Umi: hmm…._ Uses a water whip and misses _DAMN IT _joins the others on the bench_

Kurama: _uses rose whip and hits the middle_

Ryuujin: I suck at these _joins the others_

Kageryu: Crap, Kuro is up

Kuro: Shut the fuck up! _Blasts the target with a lightning ball. _Score.

Bakuhatsu: She could have used a smaller lighting ball.

Shas: But where is the fun in that?

Kuwabara: Simon says…..kiss someone

Kuro: Carp

_Raine and Yusuke make out_

_Hiei turns to Kageryu and they kiss for a split second_

Kurama: I'm not getting blown up _sits with the others_

Kuro: Kuwabara is dead _sits with others_

Kuwabara: HA! I knew that would get Kuro out.

_Kuro blasts a huge lightning ball at Kuwabara_

Kuwabara: XX

_A few hours later…_

Kuwabara: _fully healed_ All right….do the hokey-pokey

_Raine and Yusuke do the hokey pokey with eachother_

Kuwabara: Bye

Raine: Yea yea yea _sits with others as Yusuke follows suit_

Kuwabara: Simon says…..sing

Kageryu: mama just killed a man; put a gun against his head; pulled my trigger now he's dead….

Hiei:……no way

Kuwabara: The winner… KAGERYU

Kuro: And do you know what you have won?

Kageryu: Absolutly nothing?

Kuro: Nope, to beat the shit out of Kuwabara

Kageryu: Cool _turns to Kuwabara_

Kuwabara: AHH! _Runs away_

END


	5. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Seven Minutes In Heaven

(A/N: Alright during this one I was at my friend, Kageryu's, house and she wrote some of it. SO when the writing is in bold it means that she wrote it and when it isn't then I wrote it. Okay and if you don't get it then you are truly pathetic and don't deserve the humor that is to come.)

**Umi: _Making out with Kurama_**

**Kuro: Eew! Get a room!**

**Jin: Me knows! Me thinks we should play seven minutes in heaven! **(A/N: I know he sounds like Jar Jar Binks, Kageryu wrote that)

Kuro: OH HELL NO_ tries to fly away but is once again held down by Jin_

Raine: Yes!

Yusuke: I'm there

**Kageryu: … _sniff sniff_**

**Yusuke: What the fuck is wrong is your problem?**

**Raine: FAGGOT! Be nice!**

Bake: _pokes Kageryu _You okay?

Bakuhatsu: Hmm…

Ryuujin: I'm a penguin

**Everyone: PANSY**

**Ryuujin: _cries_**

**Jin: She's sad 'cus no one will go in the closet with her.**

Kuro: Who would want to go in to the closet in the first place?

Raine: US!

Kuro: Geez sorry for not liking relationships and kissing games

**Kageryu: _sniff sniff_**

**Yusuke: Kurama and Umi! I PICK THOSE TWO!**

**Umi: _major grin_**

Kuro: They don't need the closet

Umi: _in preppy voice that she does oh so well _SHUT UP! _Walks into closet with Kurama_

Kuwabara: I want to go next!

**Bakuhatsu: With who?**

**Ryuujin: YOUR MOTHER**

**Kurama: ;; **(A/N: I don't know what that means or how we knew he did that through the closet door, but then again I didn't write this part)

Hiei: _rolls eyes_ Don't you even think about Yukina

Kuwabara: Good idea, Shrimp. I'll go find her.

Kuro: _shocks Kuwabara unconscious _That poor girl. Hiei you should protect your sister from the big oaf.

**Hiei: speak for yourself**

**Kuwabara: _in his sleep _…ha ha… Kuro… ha ha**

**Kuro: OO _shocks Kuwabara_**

**Kuwabara: XX**

Umi: _Walks out with Kurama _Whoa what happened here?

Yusuke: He was being an idiot

Kuro: He IS an idiot

Umi: Oh….well Yusuke and Raine are next!

Raine: Come on Yusuke _grabs Yusuke and walks into the closet_

**Yusuke: _grins_**

**Kageryu: _sniff sniff_**

**Kuro: Shut up, or I'll make you go into the closet with PANSY**

**Kageryu: _silent_**

**Ryuujin: HEY!**

Bake: Do it! Do it!

Kuro: SHUT UP baka or I'll make you go in with Kuwabara

Umi: _Pulls away from Kurama _When he wakes up _glues lips back with Kurama again_

Jin: I want to go next!

**Kurama: We'll leave that for Raine and Yusuke to decide**

**Umi: Just shut up and keep kissing me**

**Kurama: _obeys_**

**Everyone: _twitch twitch_**

Kuro: Disgusting

Hiei: Yep

Bakuhatsu: Aww…. Young love

Kuro: Too young

**Kageryu: But Kurama's like, thousands of years old.**

**Bake: But Umi's only 13**

**Everyone: OO**

Kuro: Like I said Disgusting

Hiei: Yep

Raine: _comes back out with Yusuke who has a HUGE grin on his face. _Hmm… who next?

**Kageryu: _sniff sniff_**

**Raine: _smiles at Yusuke_**

**Yusuke: _smiles at Raine_**

Kageryu: _sniff sniff_

Kuro: SHUT UP ALREADY

Jin: I want to go next!

**Kageryu:… _sniff_**

**Kuro: AAARRGH! FINE! KUWABARA AND BAKE!**

**Kuwabara & Bake: OO**

Raine: Good idea, Kuwabara and Bake are next

Yusuke: BUWHAHAHAHA

Make: NO!

Kuwabara: HELL NO!

Kuro: _shocks them into the closet and holds door shut_ Bake and Kuwa sitting in a closet

Jin: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Kuro: First comes love

Jin: Then comes marriage

Bakuhatsu: Then comes the baby in the baby carriage

Kuro: Which Umi and Kurama over there are taking the short cut to that step

Everyone (except Umi and Kurama): AHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kurama: …._smiles at Umi_**

**Umi: _smiles at Kurama_**

**Kageryu: NO! NO IDEAS! NO!**

**Bake: _from within the closet _GOD HAVE MERCY**

Kuro: Hell no

Kuwabara: Just for that, Kuro, you're going next

Jin: But I wanted to go next

Kuro: Oh hell no _tries to fly away but is grabbed by Umi and Kurama_

Umi: Come on. Jin isn't THAT bad.

Jin: Hey!

_After Bake and Kuwabara's time is up they shove Kuro into the closet with Jin_

_**In the closet**_

**Jin: Please?**

**Kuro: No**

**Jin: Aww…..**

Kuro: Don't do that

Jin: Come on

_Outside the closet_

_Everyone is up against the door listening._

Raine: What is going on?

Kageryu: How the hell would we know?

Bake: Kuro is too damn stubborn

Bakuhatsu: Yep….hey Shas.

Shas: What's going on? Why are you all listening to the door?

Umi: We were playing seven minutes in heaven and Kuro and Jin are in the closet.

Shas: o0o0o0o0 scoot over Kurama I wanna hear what is going on.

Kageryu: It is hard to picture Kuro making out with Jin…not that I would want to.

Kurama: it is hard to picture her making out with anyone…..not that I would want to.

_Inside the closet:_

Kuro: _runs up against the back wall from stepping back from Jin, who was moving slowly closer to her. _Dude, what part of 'no' don't you get?

Jin: Please? I'll pay you back. Just one kiss?

Kuro: One kiss? Fine if you must. _winks_

Jin: yes, finally _winks_

_Outside the closet:_

Yusuke: HOLY SHIT!

Shas: did I just hear what I thought I heard?

Raine: Yes, Shas, I think you did.

Everybody: OO

_When the seven minutes were up Kuro and Jin walked out. Everybody leaves the door and goes back to what they were doing._

Kageryu: so….?

Kuwabara: Did you actually kiss?

Hiei: Knowing her…no.

Jin: Yes we did, we actually made out.

Kuro: _puts on a dreamy look_ It was fantastic

Bake: I never knew she could make that look……scary

Shas: Yep

Kageryu: You mean you actually had seven minutes in heaven?

Kuro: _puts on a disgusted face _ Hell no, we could you sense you on the other side of the door.

Umi: But we heard you gave in and kissed

Jin: We're good actors aren't' we?

Everyone (except Hiei, Kuro and Jin): _doggy piled on Kuro and Jin._

END


End file.
